This invention relates to the art of preparing artificially sweetened comestibles and more particularly to means whereby the class of L-aspartic acid derivatives that are sweet are effectively converted to a free flowing mixable and highly soluble sweetening composition.
The members of the sweetening class of L-aspartic acid derivatives such as the dipeptide L-aspartic acid ester of L-phenylalanine, i.e., APM aforesaid, are characteristically less soluble than would be preferred for a so-called "instant" comestible like a beverage mix containing the artificial sweetener. Accordingly, means have been pursued to render the compounds in this class more readily dispersible and soluble as by subdividing them and thus improving their rate of solubility as well as their rate of dispersibility. Attempts at subdivision of the crystalline particles of such compounds to enhance the rate of solubility have not been too successful and alternative means have been employed to effectively improve the rate of dispersion and hence the overall rate of solubility. One common problem of such compounds appears to be their electrostatic properties; as recovered in crystalline form, they possess an inherent Zwitterion capacity; indeed as long as the compounds retain their identity as sweeteners it appears that they possess this capacity. Comestibles like beverage mixes containing food acids and powderous flavors and colors when commingled with the artifically sweetened compound will have erratic flow properties due the electrostatic properties of the compound. Also, such mixes are prone to dusting and are not free flowing relative to the more flowable active ingredients which characterize the mix; the consequence are irregularities or even inoperative beverage and like comestible recipes. Attempts at ammeliorating these effects as by screening are not effective since such attempts at subdivision are not permanent; the sweetening compound particles will reaggregate under the influence of their inherent electrostatic charges.
It would be desirable to have a form of L-aspartic acid-derived sweetening compound which is readily blendable and flowable and which has a high rate of solubility and dispersibility. Preferably, such a compound should be blendable with characterizing flavoring and coloring ingredients or itself should lend itself to flavoring and coloring while at the same time being a stable sweetening compound.